Family Secrets and Close Friends: David Rossi
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: Matt Cruz is leaving the BAU and a new person is replacing him and she will change the dynamics of the BAU and her own family! The new Section Chief had a secret which will affect not only two members of the BAU but her family as well !


Family Secrets & Close Friends: David Rossi

Chapter 1

( House in the city near D.C.)

The key turned and he dropped his bag behind the sofa and closed the front door. He yelled " I'm home, baby ! Where are you, honey ? I missed you so much! " A familiar perfume surrounded him and the young woman hugged the dark man tight. They kissed long and hard for a few minutes until she shoved the glass of champagne into his hand. The woman was smiling and announced " I got the job and I start in two days! Are you really going to be ok with this, Derek ? "

Derek: " You know the first time I saw you was when you were sitting on the bench near the park. Your smile took my breath away ! I had just broken up with my girlfriend at the time and I was in a dark place. I took my dog for a walk and there you were and you had that sparkle in your eye. Yes, I am ok with your new job! I know in my heart that you will do a wonderful job ! Anna, you have worked so hard to get to this place in your career. This had been your dream for so long! You know that you have to tell him the truth sooner or later, right? "

Anna: " Yes, I know ! You need to know the last time I saw him was at his third wedding and it feels like it was a lifetime ago. I have grown up since then and married and divorced. I have two teenage children moving back with me and I don't know how to explain to him about _**"us" . **_When my father died, he took it really hard and he removed himself from the family. For a long time , I didn't see my uncle at all and I am not really quite sure where to begin, Derek. Any bright ideas, smart FBI man! "

Derek: Sweetie, start out slow and breathe. You'll be fine and if you haven't figured it out, I am here to support you whatever you do, 100% . "

Anna: " Thank you, Derek. You are a sweetheart ! I don't know if I could do any of this without you, I love you!

Derek: " I love you too! Let's get some shut eye, we have a busy weekend to move you and your kids into your townhouse."

The young happy couple kiss and turn the lights off . Little did they know that a curveball was coming their way!

—

( David Rossi's Mansion)

Sunday morning looked like it was going to be a beautiful day of hunting and fishing for David Rossi and his dog watch read 8:15 am and he had just put the last of his supplies and the picnic in the truck when his cell phone rang.

David : " Rossi here! Do you know that it is Sunday, Aaron? Remember that Cruz told us we had a few more days off because of our last case."

Aaron on the phone : " I know Dave but Cruz needs the entire team back at the office and it can't wait . He did say that what he needed to tell us was very important and that he would not keep us for too long. See you in a half an hour, ok buddy."

Dave : " Yeah, whatever, I will see you soon. Bye ! "

Rossi closed his cell phone and walked back inside his house carrying the picnic basket. He put back the cold food items back inside the fridge until he came back from the meeting. David sat in his study sipping a cup of coffee while looking at a photograph of Erin and him smiling. He missed her so much and a tear ran down his cheek. " Hello Bella, I miss your smile and cuddling with you. I know you are my sweet angel now but just give me a sign that I can move forward. Thanks, Erin ! I can't wait to see you when it's my time to leave from this earth, love you, Babe! "

Just as Dave was heading out the door, his house phone rang and he didm't recognize the number. "Hello, David Rossi here. Anyone there?"A short silence and then a young sweet woman's voice blurted out " Hi uncle David, remember me? I missed our talks ! "

Dave: " Is that you, Anna? Oh my gosh! It has been a long time,Annabella. I am sorry that I have not kept in touch with you, things were a bit awkward with your dad. "

Anna: " I know uncle Dave, I truly do. I understand and would like to get to know you more, now that I am moving back to the D.C. / Virginia area.I don't think you know but Liam and I divorced two years ago. Ben and Helen are coming to live with me now and I was wondering if we could meet and talk.I have a lot of things to tell you about my life and I just found out that I have a new job. "

Dave: " Wow! Your father would be proud of you and so am I ! I would love to talk and catch up, meet my grand niece and nephew and learn about your new job but can it wait? How about you and the kids come to my house for dinner and we can talk afterwards. ok? How does 6:30 pm sound?

Anna: Yes! Sounds great ! Ben,Helen and myself will see you at your mansion at 6:30 pm . You still at the same place after all these years?"

Dave: " I have not moved since the last time , you and your father stopped by. see you tonight ! Bye! "

He hung up and was excited! A smile from ear to ear was an amazing feeling ! My goodness, my niece ! Maybe this was Erin's sign ! He shook his head and got into his car and drove towards the FBI building.

—

(FBI Building)

BAU BullPen

David Rossi strolled out of the elevator and walked to the Bullpen and noticed everyone was already there. Looking at the clock on the wall which read 9:45 am, he got himself a cup of coffee. He walked over to Derek and Spencer " Hi, boys ! How are you fine folks? Anyone know why Cruz asked us in for this meeting?

Derek: " You're in a cheery mood, Rossi ! Working on the 4th Mrs. Rossi ? Did you get some early action, old man ? "

Dave: " Very funny, Derek ! For your information, I am not seeing anyone. I was going to go on a fishing and hunting expedition with Mudgie when Hotch called. I got an interesting phone call from my niece Annabella, my late brother's daughter. She is moving back to the D.C. area with her two kids!The three of them are coming for dinner tonight and we are going to talk. Anna told me that she has a new job lined up and I can't wait to hear all about it."

Just then Cruz and Aaron walked by and summoned everyone into the conference room. Five minutes later, the team sat around the table including Penelope Garcia. Everyone waited a few minutes until the section chief began to explain why they were back in the office on a Sunday.

Matt Cruz: " I am sorry to call you all into the office during the weekend but this can't wait any longer. I spoke with the director and it has been confirmed that I am leaving the bureau as of Friday this week. My new replacement will be here on Monday to shadow me for a week and then she will be on her own.I hope that you will all welcome her as a member of this team! I am sorry for not letting you know sooner but the director wanted to make sure we had a qualified candidate before I left. It has been wonderful to be a part of your elite family and I will miss you all."

Aaron: " Where are you going, Matt?"

Matt: " I am heading up the Delta TASK Force in the Afhganistan and will be stationed there for three years. There was an opening and I applied and I just got word, yesterday. Thanks for doing a great job of catching the bad guys under my supervision. I know the new Chief will be great !"

After getting handshakes and compliments from the team, Matt asked Aaron and Dave to follow him up to his office. The two of them nodded and walked down a hallway out of the bullpen to Cruz's office. Matt shut his door and told the two men to sit on the couch while he sat in one of the chairs. Matt: " The reason I asked you two talk to me because I thought you needed to know the truth. I was shocked when I found out who was my replacement but when I read her file and her bio, I knew that she was right for the job. I know that the both of you will feel the same ! I am going to step out of the office for a few minutes after I hand you her file. Just don't go all ballistic when you hit the wall, Dave ! I know you all too well ! Aaron, keep him in check, ok ? Here is the file but wait to open it until I walk out. I will come back in ten minutes, ok fellas. " Matt Cruz handed Dave a file and he walked out with a smile on his face. Dave and Aaron looked at each other surprised and confused.

Dave opened the file and began to read until he came to a name , he recognized : Annabella Woodson - Rossi. He stood up and was dumbfounded ! He rubbed his face and face the wall and turned around to speak to his friend and co-worker .

Rossi: " Aaron, how the heck am I supposed to do my job when I am going to be worried about her all of the time? Did you know about this ?"

Aaron: " No, Dave ! I am in the dark as much as you are, my friend. Let's jut relax and figure out a game plan, ok. We need to calm down and take the news one step at a time."

Dave: " Are you kidding me , Aaron ! Really, you expect me to just to sit back and relax while my niece becomes the new chief of a team who hunts serial killers and psychopaths for a living! Help me out here, Aaron ! "

Aaron: " I know you are upset about this! You wish she had told you earlier but you need to let her explain on her own terms. ok. Tonight, let your niece tell you how,why and all about her life since you last saw her , in her own way. I have not seen Anna since Marc's funeral but I think this is a good thing, Dave. I really do ! Go take a walk and go on your hunting/fishing trip and mull it over. By 5 pm tonight, you will be in a lighter and different mood, you'll see. Now, get out of here ! See you in the office at 9:00 am ! "

Dave: " Thanks, Aaron ! You can be a real pain in the butt sometimes , but you are a great guy! See you tomorrow ! "Aaron let Dave walk out of the building slowly and head to his car. Hotch watched his friend drive off from looking out of the window , in Cruz's office.

Fifteen minutes later, Dave was back home. He took the food items back in the basket and motioned for Mudgie to join him in the drove out of his driveway not realizing a grey sedan parked a few houses down, watching him through a set of binoculars. He parked his car and walked down to the dock where his little boat was and unhooked the rope and climbed in with the basket and Mudgie. Several bushes from where Dave's dock was, a young man was clicking away with his nikon camera, smiling and wondering when he would get the call.


End file.
